Sakura Kinomoto and The Chamber of Secrets
by Hamtaro23
Summary: Reciveing a letter for a magic school, a strange boy, flying cars, womping willows, a huge snake, a stupid teacher, what more can use ask for? For Sakura Kinomto, you can't ask for more because it's as good as it gets in the second year of Hogwarts. More


bSakura Kinomoto and the Chamber of Secrets/b  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!  
  
bChapter 1:/b The Arrival  
  
bSakura/b Kinomoto sat at home on a hot, dry day. It wasn't exciting or boring just quite sticky and clammy. She was barely awake. It was boring, way to boring, Li had left, and Tomoyo was out of a week on vacation. Meiling couldn't come which meant Li couldn't to visit either, Eriol had left. Kero was out with Yukito looking for pudding. She was all by herself. Sitting reading and about to fall asleep when all of a sudden she an owl.  
  
She turned to see. And there it was a huge white owl soaring over her head and dropping a letter on to the table. She was surprised at first, but collected herself after seeing that the letter was addressed to her.  
  
"Hm..how curious..." Sakura picked up the letter. It was written in a silky green pen, and sealed with wax and a stamp of a shield. She couldn't make out the letters or pictures on the shield itself. She turned it over, on the front was her name, oddly, also written there was her exact address.  
  
Ms. S. Kinomoto  
The Pink Room Next to the Stairs  
Cherry Street, Tokyo  
Japan  
  
It wasn't your ordinary letter; then again, Sakura wasn't your normal average 11 years-old girl, now was she?  
  
Sakura was the mistress of The Sakura Cards. Last year, she was appointed the job of a cardcaptor since she set the Clow Cards free. She and Kero, the guardian beast of the seal set out to capture the cards.  
  
Along the way she met a cast of odd characters, like the bell of the ball, the missing piece to the puzzle, she held them together. And one person closer than others.  
  
Sakura smiled collecting the memories of the old cardcaptor days. She opened the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. Due to circumstances, you will be joining the second year students this term. We await your owl no later that July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
MiNerVa MCGoNaGlL  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Okay..." Sakura muttered after reading the letter. She reached for the envelope to find her list of supplies. She wasn't shocked by this, it was probably Eriol's doing. He always seemed to have a secret up his sleeve.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
Three sets of clean work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
On pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' cloth should carry name tage.  
  
Second Year Students Will Require:  
  
The standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Break with a Banshee By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Gadding with Ghouls By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Holidays with Hag By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Travel with Trolls By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Voyages with Vampires By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Wandering with Werewolves By Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Year with the YetiBy Gilderory Lockhart  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Special note: Please keep Keroberous Guardian Beast of the Seal out of sight of Hogwart students. We are very sorry.  
  
Sakura chuckled at the last comment. "I guess they don't have flying stuffed animals at Hogwarts!" She said. "I wonder who this Lockhart character is. He seem to be a very prolific writer and great teacher!"  
  
At that moment the whole house shook. It seemed to be a knock on the door.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sent the list of supplies, the letter and her book in the air as another knock shook the house.  
  
She took out her key and Windy card. Slowly she creped from the back yard into the kitchen, she looked around, no one there. Good, she thought as she moved into the lounge and in to the doorway.  
  
"Wh...who.are you?" Sakura asked shakily.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The voice said though it was quite loud. Sakura calmed down and lowered her staff.  
  
"Come on in!" Sakura opened the door. Standing in the door way was giant. Normally you would not see such a person on Cherry Street, or in Japan. He had a bit of trouble getting in through the door, but Hagrid managed.  
  
"Hallo! Well you must Sakura, now wouldn't you!" Hagrid asked patting Sakura on the shoulder. "I bet you know all about Hogwarts! So I just say it straight forward." He stopped looked at Sakura and continued. "You will be moving to Enland with Harry, for the reminder of your vacation."  
  
"Oh...really?" Sakura looked puzzled. Moving? England? Nothing was making sense, but she will have to go along for now. "Sure..are we going right now?"  
  
"Yes.We are in a bit of a hurry." Hagrid looked at his watch.  
  
"But what about my father and brother?" Sakura asked looking at the picture of her family on the counter. "Ah.yes.they will be informed as soon as possible." Hagrid grinned. "Now pack up and come along!"  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Hagrid left Sakura t the doorsteps of Number Fours Privet Drive. She had a trunks and one bag with Kero inside. She dropped her suite cases and pushed the doorbell.  
  
DING DONG!!!!!  
  
"Coming!" A grumpy voice shouted. A short and round man appeared in the door way a few seconds later.  
  
"um.Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura bowed, "I'm the transfer student from Japan, and I will be your house guest for the rest of the summer. I will be staying here to adapt to the surrounds of London." She said politely and smiled. She picked up her suite cases and walked in. Stunned, by the child's speech, Vernon Dursley stood in the empty doorway.  
  
Harry has dreaded this day, when another Hogwarts student arrives. Another "freak", and all the more trouble. It was said the student was Japanese and the name was Kinomoto, but he didn't know it was girl. He started blushing madly with she held out her hand for a shake. Though she said she heard from Aunt Petunia that shaking hands is a common greeting in the west, Harry seemed to have forgotten how to.  
  
"Hello! My name is Sakura! I suppose you are Harry! Pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand for a shake.  
  
Harry was still blushing like crazy. "Have I done something wrong?" Sakura looked puzzled seeing that he was not returning her hand shake. "Put out your hand..right..."  
  
"No...no...you have done nothing wrong..." Harry stuttered. Shakily he shook her hand.  
  
That night the Dursleys were excepting company. So Harry was normally stuck up in his room. Sakura was sharing the room with him. Sakura, trying to be nice stayed with him. She was reading one of Harry's textbooks from last year and Harry was looking through his photo album when suddenly with a SNAP a small, odd looking creature appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
It had big years and eyes and was dressed in rags.  
  
"What the?" Harry blurted, seeing the creature. Sakura was ready to attack, she held onto her key and the Windy card, striking at any moment.  
  
"Dobby is very honored to meet the great Harry Potter! And the amazing Cardcaptor Sakura Kinomoto!" Dobby said with high pitched voice and grin on his face.  
  
Sakura blushed at the mention of cardcaptor. Harry was puzzled too but more worried about uncle Vernon hearing them. Harry could hear him yapping away about the Japanese golfer joke that was very lame.  
  
"Dobby cannot stay long. Dobby must warn Harry Potter and Sakura Kinomoto that they must not go back to Hogwarts!" Dobby continued.  
  
"Why?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Great dangers.." Dobby shook his finger.  
  
"But.I don't belong here! Hogwarts' is my home! My friends! Dumbledore! I have to go back!" Harry cried.  
  
"Go back to what? Friends who never write to you?" Dobby had a sly smile on.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Harry almost shouted, "Unless..you cut my mail!!"  
  
Dobby shuddered and took out the mail. "Give those to me!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Dobby cannot! Dobby Must not!" Dobby hide the letters again, "For Harry Potter and Sakura Kinomoto's sake!"  
  
"Dobby give him the letters!" Sakura chimed in.  
  
"Dobby was bad but it's for Harry Potter's Sake! For the safety of Sakura kinomoto!" Dobby jumped on the desk and started banging his head against the lamp.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Harry could hear Uncle Vernon storming up the stairs. "Get into the closet!" Harry hissed and shoved Dobby into closet where Kero was napping.  
  
"If I hear on more noise from this room, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" He shouted and stuck his chubby finger in Harry's face.  
  
"Uncle Vernon what ever do you mean? Noise? Ridiculous! We as quite as mouse up here!" Sakura came forward and said.  
  
"um.well..just.um.stay quite." Uncle Vernon had nothing to say to that comment. Thus he left.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! How did learn to talk like that? Uncle Vernon.you...wow!" Harry asked, amazed that Sakura got away from Uncle Vernon. At that moment that closet door busted open Kero had shoved Dobby out of his makeshift house.  
  
"What the heck is he doing here?" Kero shouted and slammed the closet door. Harry gulped.  
  
"I hope Uncle Vernon didn't hear that!" Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry about that fat blubber! He's history!" Sakura said.  
  
"YOU MUST PROMISE DOBBY NOT TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Dooby shouted.  
  
"We said we can't!" Sakura snapped, "We have to!" At that moment Dobby dashed out the door and down the stairs. Sakura and Harry followed.  
  
"No! Dobby no! You are going to get me killed!" Harry shouted after him. Dobby had spotted the cake on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Stop, Dobby stop!' Sakura tried again. It was too late, Dobby snapped his fingers and the cake slowly sailed across the room and in to the living room. Sakura was about to take out a card, when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Don't, you can't use magic out of school!" Harry said. Sakura halted and drew back.  
  
"But what are going to do about that.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, Dobby snapped his fingers again and with a PLOP, the cake crashed into the guest's wife's head.  
  
"I am so sorry! You see my nephew is mad! That's why I kept him upstairs! And his friend is mad too!" Before Vernon can finish, Sakura and Harry dashed up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
HMSSS...HMSSSSS The sound of the electric drill filled Harry and Sakura's ears. Uncle Vernon was installing wires to the second floor window as a punishment.  
  
"You and that retched girl friend of your will never go to that magic school or what ever it is ever again!" Vernon hissed as he drilled.  
  
Sakura and Harry looked out the window in dismay. They looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Great..just great" Kero said from under the window ledge.  
  
Author's note THAT"S THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE!!! MAN!!!! Well how did you like it? Was it good??R+R!! PLEASE!! It's my first really hard try on a crossover!!!!!! 


End file.
